Silly Texts!
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow315
Summary: Text messages between Kurt and Blaine. Mostly fluff with some angst.
1. After Big Brother

_**This is my first time writing so I thought I would do something easy! Well here you go…. **_

**Kurt:** _Hey. How did things go with Cooper? _

**Blaine:**_ Hi there! :) Well, it was okay we made up, but its Cooper so you never know how long that will last…_

**Kurt:**_ Aww… Well, you never know! Anyway, I'm glad you two made up._

**Blaine:**_ Thanks, love. I'm glad too. Now, tell me, how was your Senior Skip Day?_

**Kurt: **_It was great! But, I would have had more fun if you were there… :(_

**Blaine: **_I'm sorry, but I didn't want to spoil your whole trip because I was being all mopey and stupid._

**Kurt: **_Hey! You are __NOT __stupid! You were just upset! I also want to say sorry for not noticing how upset you were, I was being a lousy boyfriend. _

**Blaine: **_It's okay, you ended up making everything better and that's all that counts, right? You're not a lousy boyfriend, you're an amazing boyfriend. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, Kurt._

**Kurt: **_Aww… I'm blushing! I'm so lucky to have you too, Blaine. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, too. _

**Blaine: **_Well, aren't we both just so lucky we have each other?_

**Kurt: **_Defiantly! _

**Blaine: **_Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you, Kurt. _

**Kurt: **_Jeez, aren't we just pouring our hearts out today?_

**Blaine: **_aaaaaand, you killed the moment. -_-_

**Kurt: **_Sorry. Do you still love me?_

**Blaine: **_Uhm, No. _

**Kurt: **_What…_

**Blaine: **_Kidding! Of course I love you! _

**Kurt: **_… DON'T DO THAT._

**Blaine: **_… :( Sorry. _

**Kurt: **_It's okay. _

**Blaine: **_ So, to make up for missing your Senior Skip Day… I'm stealing you away tomorrow. _

**Kurt: **_Ohhhh! Where are we going?_

**Blaine:**_ It's a surprise!_

**Kurt: **_Yay! I love surprises! _

**Blaine: **_Really? Well, do you want to know what I love?_

**Kurt: **_What?_

**Blaine: **_You._

**Kurt: **_Your cheesy :) and I should have saw that coming. _

**Blaine: **_…_

**Kurt: **_What?_

**Blaine: **_...You're not going to say it back?_

**Kurt: **_OH! Sorry. I love you, too._

**Blaine:**:)

**Kurt: **_You're silly. I'm going to bed. Night, Sweetheart. See you tomorrow. I love you!_

**Blaine: **_Goodnight, my love! Sweet dreams! I love you, too!_

* * *

**Well, That was my first story! I hope it was okay… Please Review! I would really like to know what I could improve on! Also, should I continue? Thanks!**


	2. Courage

**Second Chapter! This one is a little short… Sorry. :( **

**Kurt: **_If I have to hear Rachel complain about something else one more time… I'll just EXPLODE! _

**Blaine: **_Courage. _

_**Kurt: **__Wha...How? I love you._

**Blaine: **_What? I love you, too._

**Kurt: **_I just love how you do that to me…_

**Blaine: **_Do what, dear?_

**Kurt: **_That you can make me happy again, even if you only say one word. _

**Blaine: **_3_

**Blaine: **_I love you._

**Kurt:**_ I love you, too. _

**I just love them. Review! Help me improve!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys! **

**Well, this isn't an update but I just want to know if I should keep writing or just start another story. I haven't bothered to write any more since I last updated because I have had no reviews, and I don't want to keep writing something nobody wants to read. So, Please review and send me prompts, if not I am just going to delete this and try to write something else. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Jealousy

**Kurt: **_Blaine…_

**Blaine: **_Oh… We are paying attention to Blaine now?_

_**Kurt: **__Blaine! What's going on? What did I do?_

**Blaine: **_You totally let that guy flirt with you!_

**Kurt: **_Okay, two things. One: I did __NOT __let him flirt with me, I kept trying to make him go away and ignore him. Two: You're getting mad at me? Sebastian used to flirt with you all the time and you never told him to stop. I put up with that for so long and never told you off about it!_

**Blaine: **_That's not the same…_

**Kurt: **_Yeah, you're right. It isn't the same because I knew it is not okay to let someone do that right in front of you. I actually thought about YOUR feelings. So, you have no right to be mad at me, Blaine._

**Blaine: **_ I… I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You did try to ignore him and I should have seen that. I'm sorry, that I never told Sebastian to stop either. _

**Blaine: **_Kurt. Please answer me… I'm sorry. I was just Jealous! Kurt… _

**Kurt:**_ Okay, Blaine. I know what it feels like to be jealous, so I understand. Blaine, next time you're mad, tell me first, and don't just blow up on me like that. _

**Blaine: **_I know. I'm sorry. I love you, Kurt._

**Kurt: **_I love you, too. How about you make it up to me by coming over to cuddle and watch a movie? _

_**Blaine: **__Deal._

**AN-I actually liked this one! Yay! Send me things you'd like to see!**

**~~~~Review!~~~~ **


	5. Cheerio?

**This is a short one… Sorry. Karatekid1018 sent this prompt so I tried…**

**Kurt:** _I remember we used to do those at Cheerio's practice!_

**Blaine:** _Really? Wait… What?_

**Kurt:** _What?_

**Blaine:** _The Cheerios?_

**Kurt:** _Yeah, I was a Cheerio, I never told you that?_

**Blaine:** _No…_

**Kurt:** _I know, I know. It's stupid._

**Blaine:** _Stupid? Not a chance…_

**Kurt:** _Well, you're crazy._

**Blaine:** _You wouldn't happen to have a picture; you'd like to send me would you? ;)_

**Blaine:** _Kurt..?_

**Blaine:** _No?_

**Blaine:** _Okay, never mind then._

**Kurt:** _That's what I thought…_

**Well, this didn't turn out as well as I thought it would… Oh well.  
Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Slushy Facial Aftermath

_**This takes place while Blaine is at home after the "Michael" incident.**_

**Blaine: **_ Hi Kurtie! _

**Blaine: **_Kurrrrrtie?_

**Blaine: **_My eye hurts, Kurtie. Am I going to die?_

**Blaine: **_Is this real life?_

**Blaine: **_Kurtie, I am sleepy. I don't want to sleep though._

**Kurt: **_Blaine, you're not going to die, you're on pain medication. Go to sleep. I'm in school, I'll come over when I'm done, okay?_

**Kurt: **_and stop calling me Kurtie!_

**Blaine: **_Okay, Kurtie!_

**Blaine: **_Opps… I mean, Okay Kurty!_

* * *

**Kurt: **_Hi Blaine, I just got out of school, I'm on my way._

**Blaine: **_I just read our texts from earlier… This is really strong medication isn't it?_

**Kurt: **_It must be…But if you ever call me Kurtie again, I will end you._

**Blaine: **_Okay, Kurtie. _

**Blaine: **_KURT! I MEAN KURT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME._

**Kurt: **_That was a close one, Anderson._

**Blaine: **_Phew…_

* * *

**Blaine:**_ Why'd you have to leave? I miss you. :(_

**Kurt: **_I miss you, too. I have school in the morning though, so I had to. _

**Blaine: **_I love you. See you tomorrow._

**Kurt: **_I love you, too._

* * *

**Kurt:**_ Blaine… _

**Blaine: **_What? What happened?_

**Kurt: **_Rock Salt. It was rock salt._

**Blaine:**_ What? What about rock salt? _

**Kurt:**_ The slushy had ROCK SALT in it. Sebastian told Santana, then he slushied her too. Santana's slushy didn't have rock salt though._

**Blaine: **_WHAT THE FUCK? I'm going to beat the shit out of Sebastian. This is NOT okay. He tried to slushy you with ROCK SALT? Did he think THAT would win me over? Putting you in the Hospital? Sebastian is the biggest asshole I have ever met. Santana? He slushied Santana? _

**Kurt: **_Blaine, calm down. Sebastian is an idiot and you're letting him get what he wants. All he wants is us to be mad and freak out and try to get revenge so then we will get distracted and lose Regionals. _

**Blaine: **_Kurt, I don't care. Sebastian tried to hurt you. He is SO lucky I made it in time to jump in front of you. If you were the one sitting at home with an eye patch, he would be dead. Sebastian tried to hurt the thing I love most in this world. _

**Kurt: **_Blaine… I love you. I know your mad, but please don't stress out about it. I don't want you to have to be away longer than you have to be._

**Blaine: **_Okay, Kurt. I'll try. I love you, so much._

_**Hmm.. I enjoyed this one. I'll try to start making them longer. I'll be able to write more and faster if you send me prompts you would like me to write. Keep Reviewing! They make me happy!**_


	7. Secrets

_**Well, I couldn't think of anything else soo… this is just so I can get something posted.**_

**Blaine: **_ Hey._

**Blaine: **_Kurt_

**Blaine: **_Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt? _

**Blaine: **_KurtKurtKurtKurtKurtKurt KurtKurtKurtKurtKurtKurt ?_

**Blaine: **_I have a secret I need to share with you! I guess you don't want to know…._

**Kurt: **_What is it? _

**Blaine: **_You'll only answer for secrets? Thanks :( I feel used._

**Kurt: **_You're avoiding the secret._

**Blaine: **_No._

**Kurt: **_Yes. _

**Blaine: **_No. _

**Kurt: **_Blaine Anderson!_

**Blaine: **_Kurt Hummel!_

**Kurt: **_You're being realllly mean. ): _

**Kurt: **_Blaine? _

**Kurt:**_ Blaine… Is this payback?_

**Kurt: **_Ignoring someone is rude._

**Kurt:**_ Fine, ignore me see how much I care._

**Kurt: **_We should probably just break up then… _

**Blaine**_: Hi._

**Blaine: **_Kurt?_

**Kurt:**_ What?_

**Blaine:**_ You're not really breaking up with me right?_

_**Kurt:**__ No, silly. I just wanted you to stop ignoring me._

**Blaine: **_Oh… well it worked. Can we not joke about that… ever?_

**Kurt:**_ Okay, Blaine. I'm sorry; I didn't know it would've bothered you that much._

**Blaine:**_ I don't like joking about that… I don't want it to ever happen._

**Kurt:**_ It won't. I love you waaay too much to let you go. _

**Blaine:**_ Do you want to hear the secret now?_

**Kurt:**_ I forgot about that! Yes, I would like to hear the secret._

**Blaine:**_ Okay… Here… We… Go… _

**Kurt:**_ Blaine!_

**Blaine:**_ The secret is…. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. _

**Blaine:**_ DON'T TELL HIM!_

**Kurt:**_ I think he might already know…._

**Blaine:**_ OH NO! _

**Kurt:**_ It's okay! I heard he loves you too!_

**Blaine:**_ Really? I think I'm going to tell him then. _

**Kurt:**_ Go for it. _

**Blaine:**_ Hey, Kurt?_

**Kurt:**_ Yes, Blaine?_

**Blaine:**_ I love you._

**Kurt:**_ I love you, too. Even If, you are a goofball. _

_**I love fluff! Review! Send. Me. Prompts.**_


	8. Things That I Love About You

**Blaine: **_I love your voice._

**Blaine:**_ I love your eyes._

**Blaine: **_I love your lips._

**Blaine: **_I love your smile._

**Blaine:**_ I love your hair._

_**Kurt: **__Sweetie, what are you doing?_

**Blaine: **_I love your clothes._

**Blaine: **_I love your arms, and when they are wrapped around me._

**Blaine**_: I love when you kiss me._

**Blaine**_: I love when you hold my hand._

**Blaine**_: I love that when you laugh your nose and eyes scrunch._

**Blaine: **_I love how strong and confidant you are._

**Blaine: **_I love_ _I'm sick or hurt you take care of me, even if you're busy._

**Blaine: ** _I love that you'll watch all the Disney movies with me._

**Blaine: **_I love that you tolerate my bowtie obsession. _

**Blaine: **_I love that you still waited for me last year when I was clueless and stupid._

**Blaine: **_I love that you stayed with me when I was a jerk and was clueless to Sebastian flirting._

**Blaine: **_I love that even though you were mad, you texted me to see if I got home okay after I walked home from Scandals._

**Blaine: **_I love that even though I tried to have sex with you in the back of your car when I was drunk you still forgave me._

**Blaine: **_I love that you were my first. _

**Blaine: **_I love that you noticed how upset I was when Cooper came to town. _

**Blaine: **_I love that you helped me make-up with Cooper._

**Blaine: **_I love that you're probably reading this and crying._

**Blaine: **_ I love that you don't even know I'm behind you._

**Blaine: **_I love when you cuddle close to me on the couch or in your bed, wrapped in a blanket, like we are now._

**Blaine:** _I love the way it feels to make love with you._

**Blaine: **_I love that we aren't just having sex, but we are making love._

**Blaine: **_I love the way you sleep._

**Blaine: **_I love your soft snore._

**Blaine: **_I love watching you breathe. _

**Blaine: **_I love when you are curled up on my chest._

**Blaine: **_I love when you have a good dream so you smile in your sleep._

**Blaine: **_I love when you kiss me awake. _

**Blaine: **_I love when you're the first thing I see when I wake up. _

**Blaine: **_I love that you let me love you._

**Blaine: **_I love that you love me._

**Blaine:**_ I love everything about you._

_**This is defiantly my favorite chapter so far. **_

_**~~~~Review~~~~**_


	9. Authors Note: I'm stuck!

This is not an update! I'm sorry! I can't think of ANYTHING to write! Even with last episode, I have nothing! I don't know what's going on in my silly head. I thought I would've had a million ideas! So, I'm begging you to send me prompts so I can update again! You can leave more than one! Thanks!


	10. Sex Records

_Kurt: _Blaine? Are you awake?

**Blaine: **No.

_Kurt: I'm _sorry but my Dad and Carole are in Washington and Finn is at Rachel's so it is really lonely…

**Blaine: **I'm on my way.

_Kurt: _Are you sure? I didn't mean to wake you… A phone call would be fine.

**Blaine: **No way. Anyway, Carole doesn't usually go with him… We should take advantage of this ;)

_Kurt: _I guess so… See you soon. ;)

* * *

**Blaine: **Good Morning, my love! Sorry if I am not here to be with you when you wake up. I'll be back soon! I love you.

_Kurt: _Babe, Where did you go? I miss you. :(

**Blaine: **Come down to the kitchen. I made you breakfast!

_Kurt: _ You are so sweet!

* * *

_**Blaine: **_What a morning!

_Kurt: _You can say that again!

**Blaine: ** I don't think we have ever had sex four times in a row before.

_Kurt: _All in two hours…

**Blaine: **In the Kitchen…

_Kurt: _The living room…

**Blaine: **The bedroom…

_Kurt: _The dining room table and actually, why don't you stop doing dishes, I'm about to take a shower.

**Blaine: **I'll be there.

* * *

_Kurt: _We are on a roll today, aren't we?

**Blaine:** Tell me about it. I'm on my way to the video store… Movie Marathon?

_Kurt: _Sounds great!

**Blaine: **Can I get…

_Kurt: _Yes, dear. You may get Harry Potter.

**Blaine: **Yessssssss!

_Kurt: _You're a dork... but you're my dork! I love you.

**Blaine: **I love you, too. So much, Kurt.

_Kurt: _Are you almost done? I miss you.

**Blaine: **I'm almost done, Sweetie!

* * *

Kurt: You look so cute when you are sleeping.

* * *

_**So, this kinda sucked and it was really short. I have received no prompts so, it is what it is. ~~~Review. ~~~**_


	11. Cheap Chandler

**Damn, I thought this was going to be longer.**

**Blaine:** Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!

_Kurt: _Blaine… What are you doing?

**Blaine:** What? I thought you liked to hear these things? You liked when Chandler sent them.

_Kurt:_ Blaine, no. I love you the way you are. Those texts were stupid. I love the things YOU say to mean because I Know they mean something. Chandler doesn't know me so those were cheap, generic messages. Remember when you texted me all of those things you love about me? That is the things I like. Only you could have given me that because only you know those things. Chandler's texts you have been used on anyone. They weren't special. I just missed you so much I just had to take whatever I could get. I got desperate. It wasn't right, and I understand that now. It wasn't worth almost losing you over. If I could go back and stop myself I would.

**Blaine:** I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you so much. I'm sorry I feel terrible that I made you feel like you weren't special because you are special Kurt. You are everything to me.

_Kurt:_ No, Blaine I'm sorry. I love you.

**Blaine:** Can we just forget this Chandler thing happened? I just want to be with you.

_Kurt:_Of course, Blaine.

**Blaine:** Now, come over my house and cuddle with me.

_Kurt:_ I'll be there soon! Xoxo!

* * *

_Kurt:_ I love you.

_Kurt:_ I love your eyes, your nose, your hair, your lips… God I love your lips, Your hands, I love your whole body.

_Kurt: _I love how polite you are and the way you hate to hurt other people's feelings. I love when you sing or dance along to others people's songs in glee. I love when you have music on and you go around your room dancing and singing. I love when you whisper in my ear. I love when you hold my waist when we are walking. I love that you know when something's wrong. I love that you know what makes me feel better. I love when I catch you staring at me. I love when I catch myself staring at you. I love you bowties. I love your cardigans. I love when you leave your hair ungelled. I love that on the nights we aren't together you sleep with Margaret Thatcher Dog. I love your obsession (Yes, Blaine it's an obsession) with Katy Perry. I love that you pout when someone tries to make you wear socks. Blaine, please understand that you are everything to me. You are the ONLY one I want.

**Blaine:** I understand, Kurt. I love you. I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore.

_Kurt:_ Me too, Blaine. I love you.

**Blaine:** By the way… You're a copier.

_Kurt:_ BLAINE!

_**Yay! Keep Reviewing! Prompts are always appreciated! Hurry up while it's still the weekend and I have time to write! **_


	12. Wait What?

_**This takes place the week of Valentine's Day while Blaine was at home because of his eye. Enjoy!**_

_Kurt:_ Blaaaaine.

**Blaine: **Yes, dear?

_Kurt: _When are you coming back?

**Blaine: **I don't know yet :(

_Kurt: _So we aren't spending our first Valentine's Day as a couple together?

**Blaine: **Damn, Sebastian. I wish we could. Don't worry though; we will have our own Valentine's Day when I return.

_Kurt: _Okay :) Well, I have to go. Seen you soon! Love you!

**Blaine: ** Love you too!

* * *

Sugar: HI Blainey!

**Blaine: **Oh, Uhm. Hi Sugar.

Sugar:  I'm going to call you later. I want to discuss something with you.

**Blaine: **Okay?

Sugar: Great! Bye Blainey!

**Blaine: **Bye Sugar

* * *

_Kurt: _ You are the Sweetest Boyfriend ever!

**Blaine:** Thank you, darling! So are you!

* * *

_Kurt: _See you soon, Sweetie!

**Blaine: **What? She told you?

_Kurt: _What?

**Blaine: **Never mind…

* * *

_Kurt:_ Uhm… Blaine.

**Blaine: **What? Is something wrong?

_Kurt: _Hold on,I'll tell you later.

**Blaine: ** Kurt?

**Blaine: **Kurt? What happened?

**Blaine: **Damn…

* * *

_Kurt: _I didn't realize how much I've missed your singing.

**Blaine: **I was gone way too long.

_Kurt: _I missed you so much.

**Blaine: **I missed you, too. We are back together now though! :) And may I be frank… Do you know how hard it was for me to not ravish you right there in the middle of the party?

_Kurt: _Good thing we left early! You were great by the way. ;)

**Blaine: **I mean I hadn't gotten any in two weeks… I was really excited.

_Kurt: _ I could tell… ;)

**Blaine: **You know you felt the same!

_Kurt: _That's true. Remember when you said you were bad at romance?

**Blaine: **Yes.

_Kurt: _That was stupid.

**Blaine: **Well, sitting at home all day, every day for two weeks gave me a lot of spare time.

_Kurt: _Still, decorating your room with flower petals and candles?And the ring you gave me… Oh god. It is so beautiful! Thank you.

**Blaine: **It's not as beautiful as you.

_Kurt: _ I'm blushing… :)

**Blaine: **So… Kurt, my love. What are you up to now? My mom and dad are out of town for their Valentine's Day weekend. Now, I am all alone for the rest of the weekend ;)

_Kurt: _I guess I could stop by… ;)

**Blaine: **I'll be waiting, my love.

_Kurt: _Oh, gosh. I totally forgot.

**Blaine: **What?

_Kurt: _Okay, you might get a little mad, but all week I had been getting cards and flowers and other little gifts from a gorilla gram. I thought it was you and an idea you came up with while you were high on your meds…

**Blaine: **I didn't send you those…

_Kurt: _I know. I'm getting there. So then, I got a card saying to go to Breadstix before the party. I thought it was you trying to be romantic on Valentine's Day and I went there.

**Blaine: **Oh god.

_Kurt: _ When I got there the gorilla was there and he handed me a card that said " I think I love you"

**Blaine: **I don't like this.

_Kurt: _I know. Anyway, I got confused because it said "think" and then the gorilla took his head off, and it was Dave.

**Blaine: **Wait… What? Dave Karofsky? Was he serious?

_Kurt: _Yeah. He said he thinks he might be in love with me and wanted to call me since we talked at Scandals. I told him he doesn't really love me and I told him I was happy with you (what an understatement!)

**Blaine: **Oh…

_Kurt: _I feel so bad though. 1. I rejected him on Valentine's Day. 2. When he was walking out he saw a guy from his school who thought we were together, so he basically got outted.

**Blaine: **Kurt Hummel, you make me fall in love with you more every day.

_Kurt: _What?

**Blaine: **Kurt, you did the best you could okay? You have a boyfriend (one who loves you very much by the way) so you turned him down the nicest you could. You didn't know that guy was going to be there. You are the sweetest, caring, loving person I have ever met.

_Kurt: _Thank you. That means a lot to me.

**Blaine: ** Sooo… Are you still coming over?

_Kurt: _Are you still being romantic Blaine?

**Blaine:** I think I could pull something together.

_Kurt: _Then yes. See you in a little bit. Xx

**Blaine: **Can't wait love.

* * *

**_Please Review! They make my day! Send Prompts! Those make life easier! _**


	13. The Texts of DWS &Blaine's sext

_**I'm BAACCCCCCCCCCCK. I got so lazy over the summer… opps. Anyway, this is a SUPER short one. These are the four texts Kurt sent Blaine in DWS. And The naughty one Blaine sent Kurt at the end… ;)**_

**Kurt:** _BLAINE. Do you know where I could find any Peach colored shoe polish?_

**Blaine: **Peach colored shoe polish?

**Kurt:**_ Yes! It's for the shoes I'm wearing for my NYADA audition! _

**Blaine:**_ No. Sorry._

**Kurt: **_It's okay I found it anyway. Thanks!_

**Blaine: **Oh.. Ok.

* * *

**Kurt: **_Blaine… We haven't had a date night in forever and I miss you. We should have a "Being Bobby Brown" Marathon! Do you want to come over tonight? xoxo_

**Blaine: **Sure. I'll leave in a little. See you soon!

* * *

***This is after shit went down***

**Kurt: **_Blaine, I know you're mad but text me when you get home so I know you got home safe._

**Blaine: ** I'm home. You can go back to texting Chandler now.

**Kurt: ** Blaine, please.

* * *

**Blaine: ** Hey there, sexy. ;) I think we both deserve some make-up sex to do, don't you think? My house will be empty tonight. We could skip glee. Nobody's going today anyway. ;)

**Make-up Sex... Yayyy! This one was short but more are on the way! I'm going to try to hurry and write a bunch before school starts on Wednesday. I have prompts I want to do but more are ALWAYS welcome. Reviews are very much appreciated! I love you all! By the way, if there are mistakes remember I do not have a beta! I try my best, people!**


	14. See you soon, Medusa

_**So here is another! This is during Prom-asaurus. I hope this will be longer… but I always say that.**_

**Blaine:**This is so stupid…. :(

**Kurt:**_ Blaine, I can practically see you pouting through the phone. It's not that bad! I've seen you without gel in! It's actually kinda hot ;)_

**Blaine:**No... you have seen me with SOME gel in. I've never let you see it without any!

**Kurt: **_I'm sure there is a big difference._

**Blaine: **Ha! That's where you're wrong sir! It's BAD.

**Kurt: **_I'm sure you're handsome either way. _

**Blaine: **Do we have to go to Prom this year?

**Kurt: **_No, after last year I don't want to go either._

**Blaine: **Good. We can have our own little Prom!

**Kurt: **_I can't wait :)_

* * *

**Blaine: **Wait... Rachel was serious about that anti-Prom thing? I thought we were just ranting.

**Kurt: **_I guess… Now our plans are ruined :'(_

**Blaine: **_We could have it another day, but this is going to be lame._

**Kurt: **_I know but, I feel bad for Rachel so I just want to be there to support her right now._

**Blaine: **I'm glad you're helping her with this, it must be really hard. You're just so … so.. AHH!

**Kurt: **_I'm so ahh? _

**Blaine: **There just aren't words for how amazing you are Kurt.

**Kurt: **_Why, Thank you kind sir. I think you are rather amazing too!_

**Blaine: **Oh.. and did I forget to tell you? YOU KICKED ASS ON YOUR AUDITION. Oh. My. God. I also still can't get over those pants… those pants.

**Kurt: **_You might have mentioned it once or twice… or every like 20 times a day since it happened and if you like them I just might have to bring those out more often._

**Blaine: ** Please do…

**Kurt: **_Oh god… now you're horny. _

**Blaine:** Uhm.. It's not my fault I have a hot as hell boyfriend.

**Kurt: **_Hmm… I wonder if I could get Finn out of the house for a while…._

**Blaine: **Screw that. I'm coming over anyway. ;)

**Kurt: **_See you soon, Medusa. _

**Blaine: **RUDE.

* * *

**Kurt: **_Hey, are you okay in there?_

**Blaine: **Kuuurt! I'm not coming out it is worse than ever!

**Kurt: **_Blaine, I'm going to love you no matter what. You'll be fine. Who cares what anybody else thinks?_

**Blaine: **I just don't want to embarrass you.

**Kurt: **S_weetie, you are NOT going to embarrass me! Now, hurry up! I want you back here before the slow dance!_

**Blaine:** Thank you, Kurt. You always know how to calm me down.

**Kurt: **_I'm your boyfriend and I love you. It's my job. NOW GET IN HERE._

**Blaine: **I'm coming! I'm coming!

* * *

**Kurt: **_Goodnight, Blaine. I had a great time. I'm glad I got to see your natural hair. I love you. xoxo._

**Blaine: **Goodnight, Kurt. I did, too. I'm happy that you're glad… but I'm not so glad. I love you, too. Sleep well, my love. xoxo

**Kurt: **_Oh, and Blaine… does this mean we can have more shower sex now then?_

**Blaine: **Go to bed, Kurt.

**Kurt: **_I'm taking that as a yes._

**Kurt and Blaine have a lot of sex in this… Klex is good though! Review! More will come tomorrow.**


	15. Screw,NYADA

_**Here is another! Yay for updates! I'm going to need more prompts soon, guys!**_

**Kurt:** This is it. Today is the day.

**Blaine:** Oh, god. Are you breaking up with me?

**Kurt:**No! The NYADA letters came today.

**Blaine:**Don't stress about it. You nailed your audition. Even if for some crazy reason you don't get in we'll get through it. You're amazing, Kurt. I'll be here by your side no matter what happens.

**Kurt: **Thank you, Blaine. Will you meet me after?

**Blaine: **You're Welcome :) and sure! I'll be in the auditorium or maybe run up to Lima Bean. Do you want me to get you anything?

**Kurt: **No. Thanks though :) I have to go now though. I love you.

**Blaine: **Good Luck! I love you, too!

* * *

**Kurt: **Blaine? Where are you?

**Blaine: **I'm parked across the parking lot. How did it go?

**Kurt: ** I didn't get in…

**Blaine: **Are you kidding? Those assholes from NYADA are idiots. It's okay. You and Rachel will figure something out. I believe in you guys :)

**Kurt: **Rachel got in.

**Blaine: **Excuse me? Did I read that right?

**Kurt: **Finn and I didn't get in. Rachel did.

**Blaine: **Are you fucking kidding me? Rachel. The girl who BOMBED her audition, then stalked Madam Tibideaux got in? I love Rachel but this is not fair! I don't care how good she is, she had her chance.

**Kurt: **Blaine, its fine.

**Blaine: **No! It's not fine Kurt! You were amazing! She wasn't! This is ridiculous. It isn't fair! Why does Rachel get EVERYHTING? When is going to be your turn?

**Kurt: **I don't… I don't know Blaine. I am in the parking lot now. Can you drive up and get me?

* * *

**Blaine: **Hey, Kurt? I have a question.

**Kurt: **Yes, babe?

**Blaine: **Have you ever thought about fashion?

**Kurt: ** You know how much I care about that!

**Blaine:**No! I mean… like a Career.

**Kurt: **I guess I never thought about it, why?

**Blaine: **Would you like to? My I told my dad about you not getting in and he says he knows somebody who could get you working as an internship at

**Kurt: **ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Blaine: **Of course! Is that something you would want to do?

**Kurt: **yesyeyesyesyesyeysyesyesyesy esyesyesYES! OMG!

**Blaine: **I'll tell my dad then :)

**Kurt: **Tell him I said Thank you! AHH! Blaine! Get over here now! I need to kiss you!

**Blaine: **I'll be there soon!

**Kurt: **We could have some victory sex. ;)

**Blaine:** That we could ;)

**Kurt: **HA! Screw, NYADA

**Blaine: **There is the Kurt I know and love.

**Hmm… I don't know how much more of this story I'm going to do. I think I want to start writing real stories. Anyway for now: REVIEW and SEND ME PROMPTS. **


	16. Authors note:IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**Hi! Okay, I know Author's notes are annoying, I just need some advice here. **

One: I really want to start writing actual stories but I want to know what you guys want to read! SO please send me prompts for those and I will also still take prompts for "Silly Texts" ( I reaaaaally regret naming it that.) So make sure you tell me which prompt is for "Silly Texts" and which is just a regular prompt.

Two: If you haven't noticed, I REALLY need a beta. So if anyone would be willing to or knows a great beta I would really appreciate it!

**I really want you all to be happy with my stories and to try to get better at !**

**-Gina **

**(SomeWhereOnlyWeKnow315)**


	17. You forgot or you just didn't care?

_**This one takes place after "Makeover" when Kurt finally answers his phone. **_

* * *

**Kurt:** Sorry that I missed your calls. What did you need?

**Blaine:** Did you not remember what was going on today?

**Kurt:** No… was I supposed to?

**Blaine:**_ Ha. Okay fine. It doesn't even matter._

**Kurt: **What? Blaine?

**Kurt: **Please tell me.

**Kurt: **Oh… Oh god. Was the election today?

**Kurt: ** I'm so sorry... I totally forgot.

**Blaine: **You forgot or you just didn't care?

**Kurt: **Blaine, you know I care.

**Blaine: **I said it was fine. I don't care. You must have been busy with something more important.

**Kurt: **Actually, I was just chatting with people from work. I'm so sorry, Blaine.

**Blaine: **Oh ok, so hanging out with people from work is more important?

**Kurt: **I just must have not seen my phone ringing.

**Blaine: **So now you are going to sit here and lie? I know the difference when a phone sits there and rings and rings or when it rings twice then goes into voicemail. That means you saw it, saw who it was, and then you rejected it.

**Kurt: **Oh who cares! It's just a stupid high school election!

**Kurt: **No, oh my god. I shouldn't have said that you know I didn't mean it.

**Blaine: **Wow… you know what? Fine. I'm going to bed.

**Kurt: **I didn't mean it.

**Blaine: **Kurt, its fine you said it yourself who cares? It was a dumb election. I guess I only did it to make you proud. I guess that failed.

**Kurt: **It wasn't dumb and I care. You didn't fail. I am proud.

**Kurt: **Blaine?

**Kurt: **…

**Kurt: **Well, you are either in bed, ignoring me because you're mad at me, or both. I think it must be the latter.

**Kurt: **Goodnight, Blaine. I love you. I'm so proud of you. I'll call you tomorrow, we can talk then.

**Blaine: **I love you, too.

* * *

_**I wrote this quickly in study hall so it's not the best. I think I might sequel this but I don't know. I know I wanted to put two up tonight but I just looked at the one that I wrote and realized it was shit. Note to self: STOP WRITING WHEN YOU AREN'T FOCUSED. Reviews are lovely! :)**_


	18. There will be cuddles

**AN- I am running out of ideas... PLEASE send me prompts. Thank you to those of you reading this and reviewing. Reviews are SUPER helpful and it shows that people care! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Kurt:** Did you know that you are the most amazing, caring, loving, sexy, handsome boyfriend in the whole entire world?

**Blaine:** Okay, Trickster... What do you want?

**Kurt:** Blaine! I am offended! Am I not allowed to remind my boyfriend how special he is and that I love him very, very, much? You love me too, right?

**Blaine:** Yes, of course I love you, darling. I know you though, there is definitely something up... Tell me, sweetie.

**Kurt:** You'd do anything for me right? Because you love me?

**Blaine:** Of course, my love.

**Kurt:** I love when you call me that. Anyway, well I am kind of hungry but I am cozy in bed and I don't want to have to go out and get food and I miss my handsome boyfriend and I want him to come bring me food and put on a movie so he can cuddle me. Please, Blainey? I will love you forever if you do!

**Blaine:** Hmm... So there will be cuddles?

**Kurt:** There will be cuddles.

**Blaine:** I'm in.

**AN: Short one! Sorry. I have been dead mainly because, the less prompts I get the slower the updates. If they stop, I might have to end the story soon. I am still looking for someone to be a beta, so that's still open! Follow me on tumblr: bowties-and-scarves. I love you all!**


	19. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

AN- Thank your for the reviews! I have new prompts now so I should be able to get a few more stories written. I have one more written that just needs to be typed up. No more procrastination!  
This one takes place after Blaine went home in "Glee, Actually"

* * *

**Kurt:** Thanks for staying with us for Christmas. It was nice to spend time with you again.  
**Blaine:** No problem! I had a great time with you, Kurt. I will make sure I go and see your dad at least once a week.  
**Kurt**: Please do. I will feel much better knowing you are making sure he is okay. It kills me to not be able to take care of him.  
**Blaine**: I would feel the same way. It will be okay though, your dad is a fighter.  
**Blaine**: Kurt, if I ask you a question will you promise to answer honestly?  
**Kurt**: Of course, Blaine.  
**Blaine**: Are you sure you are okay with me applying to NYADA? You didn't seem that thrilled. I could apply to other schools, I just think NYADA is the best.  
**Kurt**: Of course I want you to go there! I just wasn't very happy in general when you told me because my dad's news was still sinking in.  
**Blaine**: Okay, I just didn't wan to make you uncomfortable. I have other choices like NYU or Juilliard if I just wanted to stick to music. There are even a few in California I liked but I thought NYADA was the one I wanted to go to the most.  
**Kurt**: California? That's really far away. I don't think I could handle you being that far away.  
**Blaine**: I know... I just didn't think you would care that much since you know..  
**Kurt**: Like I said, just because we aren't together doesn't mean you still aren't my best friend.  
**Blaine**: I know. It was just another option. Cooper is the main reason I thought about it he wants me to go there. I don't think I would really like it there though.  
**Kurt**: Good. I would miss you.  
**Blaine**: I would miss you, too. I miss you right now.  
**Kurt**: I miss you,too. A lot.  
**Blaine**: I was just thinking about something...  
**Kurt**: That's never good!  
**Blaine**: Jerk!  
**Kurt**: I'm just messing with you, B. What is it?  
**Blaine**: Never mind. It was stupid.  
**Kurt**: No, tell me. I'm not going to judge you.  
**Blaine: **I was just thinking... what am I going to do when you start dating? I want more than anything for you to be happy but it is going to be hard to see you with someone else. Someone that isn't me.  
**Kurt**: I.. Wow. Okay, I can't promise I am not going to meet someone and go on a few dates with them. I think we both need to see what it's like to be with other people but honestly when it comes down to it the only person I would ever see myself growing old with is you. I just think we need to be apart for a while and just be Kurt and Blaine and not KurtandBlaine. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? **Blaine**: I agree. Thank you, Kurt. I feel the same way.

* * *

AN- This was so frustrating to write broken up Klaine because I wrote "Darling" or "Sweetie" and other endearments a bunch of times durning this and had to remind myself that I can't add those in! Anyway, I should be posting one more later. Then, I will write those other prompts. I don't need anymore Silly Texts prompts because I think this story is coming to an end soon because I am going to write some actual stories but I do want prompts for actual stories.


	20. Blaine loves Trees

Prompt from Hummel-Anderson: Blaine texting Kurt after the dentist. He is loopy. Here we go!

* * *

Blaine: Heeeeey Kuuurtie.

Kurt: Hi, darling. I'm assuming you just got back from the dentist?

Blaine: Yes, Yes, Yeppppppppp! Kurt. Listen this, Kurt. I love you. I looooovvveee youuu. I love you so much. I love love love love you.

Kurt: I love you, too. Very much. Maybe you should go take a nap though, B.

Blaine: Oh my god. You are so handsome. OH AND NICE! You are nice like a.. uhm... A TREE. You are nice like a tree. Yeah. You are also handsome.

Kurt: A tree?

Blaine: A tree.

Kurt: Why a tree?

Blaine: Trees are fucking gorgeous. They are also nice. You are nice and gorgeous. Trees are gorgeous and nice. Kurt is gorgeous and nice, so Kurt is a tree. It makes perfect sense.

Kurt: How much meds are you on?

Blaine: Kurt. KurtKurtKurtKurt. I just had the best idea.

Kurt: What is it, Blaine?

Blaine: We.. should... have... sex. Mind-blowing (and dick-blowing) sex. Like now. Right now.

Kurt: Now?

Blaine: Right now.

Kurt: We aren't at the same place. You are at your house and I am at my house.

Blaine: Oh.. Phone Sex?

Kurt: No, sweetie.

Blaine: Skype sex?

Kurt: No, sweetie.

Blaine: Well, then maybe you should come to my house.

Kurt: Babe, I think you need to go to sleep.

Blaine: Yes. With you. Thats what we have been trying to figure out.

Kurt: No, like sleep sleep.

Blaine: I want to text my sexy tree-boyfriend, though!

Kurt: You are adorable.

Blaine: Adorable ADORABLE? What am I a puppy? No! I am Blaine the Sex God! (I only have sex with my beautiful tree-boyfriend, though)

Kurt: You are very sexy, Blaine.

Blaine: Sooooo, can we have sex?

Kurt: No, my love. Not today.

Blaine: Tomorrow?

Kurt: If you're lucky.

Blaine: I'm feeling lucky. KURT, MY MOUTH IS HURTING ME. Did I pull a muscle giving you a blow-job? I wish I could give you one now though. I love your dick.

Kurt: No, Blaine you went to the dentist and I think your meds are wearing off.

Blaine: Oh.. Well can I still give you a BJ?

Kurt: Blaine. Go to bed. I will talk to you in the morning. Goodnight, love.

Blaine: Don't leave me! I love you. Goodnight, Tree.

Blaine: Good morning, Darling.

Kurt: Morning, lovely. How is your mouth?

Blaine: Sore. It's okay though. Did you sleep okay, my love?

Kurt: Yes, even though you kept me up late with your insane texting.

Blaine: Insane texting?

Blaine: Oh my fucking god. ERASE THEM.

Blaine: What the hell? Tree? I called you a tree?

Kurt: I could not stop laughing it was hilarious. This is going to be awesome blackmail.

Blaine: No! Kurt please delete them.

Kurt: Oh, alright. Only because you said please.

Blaine: Thank you. Can you come over today? I miss my lovely boyfriend.

Kurt: Are we going to have mind-blowing and dick-blowing sex?

Blaine: KURT!

Kurt: Haha! Don't worry your tree is on his way to come cuddle.

Blaine: I hate you.

Kurt: I love you.

Blaine: I love you,too.

* * *

AN- I had a lot of fun writing this. This is the most smut your going to get out of me. Sorry that this isn't in its usual format I got lazy and I wanted to get it updated faster.


	21. Worth the Wait

**Prompt: Klaine's texts after their first kiss. Sent by: awesometiger15**

* * *

**Blaine:** Hi.

**Kurt:** Hi there.

**Blaine:** Does this mean we are…

**Kurt:** Boyfriends? I guess so. :)

**Blaine:** Well, then hello boyfriend :)

**Kurt:** Hello boyfriend ;)

**Blaine:** Sorry it took so long… I guess I was in denial.

**Kurt:** It was worth the wait. Anyway, I have an idea for our first date BUT it is a surprise! Tomorrow? At seven?

**Blaine:** It's a date ;)

**Blaine:** That was very romantic, you have definitely proved yourself.

**Kurt: **I'm glad you had a great time. I know I did. Especially, that good-night kiss.

**Blaine:** That was a wonderful kiss.

**Kurt:** Well, goodnight boyfriend. I will see you tomorrow.

**Blaine:** Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet Dreams.

* * *

**This one was randomly hard to write. It made me feel awkward. Damn. **


	22. I'll frame it

This was going to be the last chapter of Silly Texts but then I realized I didn't want to end the story on a chapter that Klaine was still broken up! So, the next chapter will be the last and I definitely want to make it a good one and incorporate something from each chapter in it. Maybe it will be right after Klaine got back together? I don't really know yet. Anyway, this chapter is Kurt telling Blaine he got into NYADA. *WARNING: MENTIONS OF BLAINE'S TERRIFIC ASS*.

Kurt: I got in. BLAINE, I GOT IN!

Blaine: INTO NYADA?

Kurt: No, a crack house. YES, NYADA YOU MORON!

Blaine: I thought you tried talking to her already and she said no?

Kurt: I did but she made me perform at the showcase!

Blaine: THE SHOWCASE? KURT!

Kurt: Yes! I got my acceptance letter today!

Blaine: That is amazing! I am so proud of you!

Kurt: Thank you! So, what's going on with you?

Blaine: Well, since glee is over Tina and I joined the Cheerios.

Kurt: What?

Blaine: What?

Kurt: What?

Blaine: Kurt!

Kurt: You joined the Cheerios?

Blaine: Yes, I know it's stupid, but it will take up time.

Kurt: ...

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: Ok, sorry. Rachel had to hit me because I was staring at my phone with my mouth open.

Kurt: Also, it's not stupid. I told you about when I was on the Cheerios.

Blaine: It's weird though.

Kurt: I need to see this, though.

Blaine: No you do not!

Kurt: I'll get Finn to send me one! I have my ways, Blaine.

Blaine: Oh god no.

Kurt: I'm going to frame it.

Blaine: Please don't.

Kurt: It's already a work in progress.

Blaine: You are the worst.

Kurt: Now, Blaine... you KNOW that's not true. Anyway are you really staying on the team?

Blaine: Maybe, it helps that my ass looks amazing in that uniform.

Kurt: Not as great as mine looked.

Blaine: Mmmm... Mine might be better.

Kurt: Lies. Lies. Lies.

Blaine: I never tell a lie.

Kurt: Rude.

Blaine: You want me to lie?

Kurt: I guess if you were a liar we might still be together!

Blaine: ... uhh...Ouch?

Kurt: Sorry, I took that too far didn't I?

Blaine: Yeah.. just a little. You said that like it was a bad thing.

Kurt: Said what like it was a bad thing?

Blaine: If we were still together. Are you glad we are broken up? Or do you regret it?

Kurt: No, Blaine. I mean I wish we could have still be together but whats done is done. I could never regret our relationship, Blaine. Never.

Blaine: Good. I would never want you to.

Kurt: We have had to many good memories to regret it.

Blaine: Good. Well, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Good luck at NYADA, by the way.

Kurt: Goodnight, Blaine. Thank you.

Blaine: Night, Kurt.

I'm sobbing…. Well, the next chapter is the last! Wish me luck!


	23. AN: The Last Thank You

_**Don't get excited this is only an author's note and a thank you letter!**_

Well, I finally am going to start the final chapter of Silly Texts… I want some of the readers input though! So… I want to incorporate some of the other chapters in it. I would like for you to tell me in the comments or send me an ask on Tumblr (I changed my url by the way it is now bowties-and-scarves) telling me your favorite chapter and what part of it I should put in! I was going to do one from each chapter but that is hard to do for some chapters that were just Kurt and Blaine just sending random texts to each other. I want to start writing so the quicker you get them in the better! I will get them faster if you send me them on Tumblr because I'm always on there because I have no life. I am really excited to start this last chapter then I can write some stories that are shit. I also want to say thank you to all of the readers who stuck with this stories and those of you who reviewed. Special thanks to the readers who helped me the most:

**Hummel-Anderson **_(HUGE thanks to you. You helped me the most! I am so thankful for that!)_

** awesometiger15**

** JustAGleek6 **

**Bookworm1017**

** karatekid1018**

These guys have helped me out by sending me prompts that got put in to the story and being positive. I love you even if you weren't mentioned. Thank you so much! Get those prompts in for the last chapter so I can start writing! Also, I mention this a lot but I am STILL looking for a beta.


	24. AN- I'M SORRY I HATE THESE TOO!

Hi everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update but I just want to inform you all on what is going on and how this last chapter of_ Silly Texts _is going to go down. Well, I didn't get much help before so when I start writing the last chapter it might take a but longer. Anyway, I haven't had a chance to start the last chapter because of school and other things. SO! School is ending in like three weeks so the final chapter of Silly texts will be started then! For no I am going to start gathering info and shit in my free time. After that I can FINALLY start writing other things! On that note... Should I start with one-shot or should I try to do a multi-chapter? (and I mean like an actually muli-chapter not like Silly Texts which is basically a bunch of one-shots). Okay I think that is about it! Ideas and reviews and other things are always appreciated! See you soon!

_**~~~Gina~~~**_

_**My Tumblr: bowties-and-scarves**_

_** (Sorry about these annoying as fuck Author's notes.)**_


End file.
